Oh Really? FULLENGLISH
by kh-akuroku
Summary: AU "...I had suffered way too much to simply break with a no...", Axel's POV, FULL-ENGLISH VERSION, STARTING FROM CHAPTER 6, 1-5 in the original version please
1. What we Left Behind

**A/N:**Okay this is the 6th chapter of my story 'Oh Really?' ^^ and i feel great, though i have to apologize cuz today's update is late, however i have an excuse... and that's math, i luv math but it is simply too much for my brain, i feel like I'll explode or something,

and you can blame my great mood in Yue my frieeeeeeend ^^ i luv u girl, and i luv your hugs,

however i want you to remember this is the TRANSLATED version, so it may change a little to fit with English :) though not much, just details... who needs details anyway? so here we go, and enjoy!!!!

* * *

**6. What we left behind**

It was a three hours flight to Guadalajara. Demyx and I slept most of the way and when I opened my eyes again, the sunlight hit me on the face. It was sunny, but I knew better and it'd be cloudy in no time.

We arrived at the airport and took a taxi cab that drove us home. It was a thirty minutes drive to our house and ranch outside the city. Demyx was silent all the way. I glanced at him and noticed that he was watching everything very careful, like if it was the first time.

And I have to admit that it did look different since I was nine. But c'mon, every city has its changes, and Guadalajara's had been for good. It was huge, and had a lot of tourism. There were bridges and tunnels everywhere and people seemed to be used to this quick lifestyle.

When we arrived at the entrance of the ranch I could already see two red heads to the distance.

The taxi stopped in front of the house, and Demyx and I didn't move. It was weird, too exciting and too scary to be here; to really be here. It wasn't any dream. My mom was out there, waiting for me to come out and say hi. I just had to take the first step to my new life, a life that promised to take Roxas and all that shit about him out of my mind.

"Oh my God Demyx! Look at you!" greeted my mom with tears in her eyes once Demyx had got out of the car.

"Hi Jenny" Greeted Demyx. He and my mom hugged as I helped the taxi driver get the things out. My mom paid him and then stood in front of me. Locking her beautiful big green eyes with mines and just staring, she was looking at me like if she could read me. We stood like that a little more, smiling. Demyx and Kairi went inside taking the case with them.

"I've missed you mom, I've missed you so much" I finally said. It was hard to keep it inside after all. Her soft bright red hair smelled like cherries I could tell, as I buried my nose in her hair. I was taller than her now. She was slim and cute as always, with that charming and welcoming smile she always had.

I squeezed her and she started to cry. I dried the tears with my thumbs and smiled down at her.

I had really missed her. What broke my heart, though, was knowing she had, too. I hugged her one last time and turned to go inside, one arm still around my mom. I didn't want to let her go.

"Wow little brother, look at you!"

"Heh hi Kairi, where's your diaper and what's _that_? A mini skirt? Last time I checked you didn't have teeth"

"Ha-ha that's funny, hey but seriously, what? There's no food there? Why are you so damn skinny?" She asked. Kairi was fifteen. She had bright red straight hair, too and big blue eyes. She was shorter than me, shorter than my mother and… maybe she was like Roxas' height… ugh bad thought. "And what are those triangles under your eyes? Tattoos?"

"haha no, Kairi, I'm not masochist, I use eyeliner"

"It looks like you and I have something in common already"

"I know you guys will get along pretty well… hehe…oh, what's up son?"

"Mom you're speaking _spanglish_,"

"Yeah I know. It's just that, I don't know, you've been so used to English that I don't know if you really remember Spanish"

"Hey I'm an intelligent boy; I got the highest grades in science and math back in my school…"

After some more time of recognition between my family and me, Demyx and I left to our bedroom. We would share the room, no like we minded, it was okay. We started to put our clothes in the closet when Demyx finally spoke, but he did it in Spanish.

"Jenny hasn't changed a thing…"

"Yeah,"

"Why are you still speaking in English? Did you forget Spanish already?"

"hehe, no, it's not that, I… feel weird"

"However, though, it'll be better you start getting used to it, cuz I won't speak English with you anymore ok?"

"Whatever Demyx"

"Hey…" He asked as I sat on the bed. I was finished with my things, but Demyx was so slow. "You'll apply for College here?"

"Maybe, I don't know,"

"Cuz… I'll do it when I get back home, to Sonora, you know how mom gets so nervous when I'm not in time, I already talked to her and told her I'd be there in two months or so… I should really keep my promise this time."

"Jenny won't like that"

"I know. Say Axel, huh, wanna go somewhere tonight?" said Demyx finally finishing with his clothes. He then turned to me and put his hands on his hips.

"Demyx you've got your boyfriend for that!"

"Ha-ha, so funny Axel, as if. Well I _meant_ you know… club, dancing, friends, drinks…"

"…I don't think that's a good idea, I'm tired and I'd like to spend some time here in my house, you go if you want"

"know what? I'll go visit my friends from elementary. Maybe they still live in the same place. Heh well, hey… sorry for not staying with you but…"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm the one depressed here not you. Have fun" I said as I got out of the room. Ugh Demyx was right; I needed to speak in Spanish, cuz now I was in Mexico and if I had any intentions to forget about my life in L.A with Roxas, I had to start forgetting the language I spoke with him.

"Kairi!"

"Yes?" Kairi was watching TV; she had a blanket covering her legs and a bowl of popcorn beside her. I sat with her and grabbed a handful of popcorn; she glared slightly at me but then just grabbed the remote and turned the volume a little down. "You know… I feel like I don't know you"

"Well, now we have plenty of time to be together and get to know us, Kai, I'm staying here for a while"

"I know, hey Axel, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you come back? It's not that I don't like the idea or something but, you were okay in L.A, good grades, good friends, good apartment; my uncle told us about your lives. And suddenly my mom says you're coming back, why…? Why did you quit it all?"

"I needed a change, I needed a break"

"So you're planning on returning…"

"No, who said I would? I just said I needed a _permanent_ break"

"Little brother…" She said resting her head on my shoulder and caressing my leg with her hand. "No one runs away from a place just cuz they needed a break…

"There was… someone…"

"I knew it! Sorry, huh… so, what happened?"

"Well… ugh Kairi please don't make me cry my heart out here, _please_"

"Oops too late, spit it out…"

"… he…"

"AH! ¡so it is true! My mom told me but I didn't believe her!"

"Yes Kairi I'm gay go and tell all your friends, I'm off"

"No no, I was joking, hehe, so, you met this guy, what's his name?"

"… r…Roxas, he… was my best friend, I met him like, one week after we got there. I first kind of felt like I couldn't be much time away from him, then I comprehended I had a crush on him, and then I started to realize I felt something much stronger for him. And every time he mentioned some girl I would go all jealous and rely on Larxene and Demyx. Really, they kept me alive all this time, without them this would be impossible."

"So the monster's name is Roxas huh?"

"Don't call Roxas that"

"Oh yeah speak up for him…"

"… Nah it's not worth it, Kairi can we just not talk about this now?"

"Okay, whatever" We then fell silent. I was starting to feel my eyes heavy when a hand on my cheek woke me up. It was my mom; she was smiling warmly and sat beside me. Kairi had her head on my shoulder, she was sleeping. Her face was so relaxed; it seemed she didn't have any problems, nothing to worry about. I caressed her nose and cheekbones and finally turned to my mom.

"Son, it seems we've still got the problem with the plague, so I might have a little more job and I won't have time to…"

"Mom I'm okay, really…" It was the first time I spoke in Spanish in a long time. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"I can take a few days off if you want…"

"Nah, its okay, mom, I'll go out with Demyx or something. I know you've got your job, and Kairi has school, I'd rather not…"

"Doesn't matter, really, you know we love you both, what bad can a week off make us?"

"… really, i'd rather you didn't leave your things for me. We're 18 already mom, we're not babies"

"Ok, hey, would you mind taking Kairi to her room?"

"Not at all"

"Ok…" She said running her hand through my cheek and smiling warmly. "I missed you so much, I wanted to go with you, but I had a lot to do here at the same time, and Kairi, she was just a baby…"

"Mom, everything's fine, really, I've come back and will stay" She smiled and closed her eyes; pressing our foreheads together. We stood a little like that and then she pulled back, drying the tears on her cheek with her thumb. I knew it was hard for her, that she wanted to hug us 'til our bodies became one with hers so we couldn't run away from her. I knew she had suffered and she would keep suffering, then again, that's a mother thing.

"Now go and take Kairi to her room, hey, when you're finished, could you come to my office?"

"…yes sure"

She then stood up and walked out the living room. I turned the TV off and carried Kairi bridal style. It took me around five minutes to find her room. When I did I placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

She had grown a lot, last time I had seen her she was just a baby. And now she was fifteen, a lady. A very beautiful one, I wondered if she had had any boyfriend… ugh he would have to confront me first if he wanted to go _anywhere_ near my little sister.

With this feeling I left her room and walked to my mom's office. Maybe I had left a lot of things uncared here, but I had to think of the _now_, I had been given a second chance; a second chance to make up for my mistakes, and I was not gonna let it slip through my fingers that easily.

* * *

**A/N:**And that's about it ^^, next chapter has a lot of Spanish, so it is being a little... ahem, to translate it, however I'll do it, cuz i love you all so much and cuz i want you to finish this story ^^

'til next update!! oh and I'd like to know what you think it'll happen with roxas :) i just like to read your guesses


	2. This is Now

**A/N:**And yet again another chapter!! sorry for the lateness :) but i had a very busy week with tests and couldn't find time to translate it ;) and i luuuv you, cuz when i wrote this i told myself that noone, under any circumstance would ever read my fic, and yet here it is ;) cuz i thought i had to contribute with a little AkuRoku :D hehe enjoy!!

and this time i send you... mmm... oh oh frozen strawberries with chocolate hehe i luuuv chocolate, one of the best thing on earth, beside Axel

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 7: This is now**

As I wandered the house, trying to find which of all the rooms was my mom's office, I was thinking about this 'second chance' I had been given. It didn't look as if I was really approaching it. Maybe I didn't feel like I was whole cuz there was _something_ missing that I hadn't noticed yet… oh well look what I was doing. Not speaking English but _thinking_ in English. Well, I couldn't help it, but if it was necessary for my change, for my 'second chance', I had to try…

"Come in…" Spoke my… I mean: said my mom, ahem, I opened the door to her office. There was a big desk, wooden chairs, a trunk, portraits and lots of antiques. She looked up when I closed the door behind me and smiled when she saw me. "Son, I'll be ready in a moment…"

I sat across from her. She was writing and signing papers. I sent some moments contemplating her; she looked so smart with those glasses, it was amazing to see her so focused on whatever she was doing, to see that she was working hard to give me and my sister all that we needed…

My family was well known for owning hectares of blue agave and have the main production of tequila in the country. That's why we had money. The Ferro, we were known not just in Guadalajara but in all Mexico for our high quality tequila, well, not mine really, I never did a thing for the family company, but I had the last name so I could count myself in.

However, once she had finished with her papering, she took her hat and put it on as she exited; I followed her without questioning about our destination. She was walking ahead until we arrived to a cowshed, where she opened the doors and let me in.

I wasn't dressed for the occasion; I was wearing my vans, jeans and a white wasted shirt. Did she really want me to ride the horse? "C'mon son, we'll never get there by foot"

"But if we take the car…?"

She didn't listen and took both animals out the horse shed. Once outside, she got on the light brown one. She moved so confident. She was sure an expert in all this riding stuff. But because she had her boots and hat and lived here. I could barely remember ever riding a horse as a child.

There was only the black horse left; it was almost as big as my mom's. Its eyes were following me, I think it knew I didn't want to ride it. Anyway, I sighed and gathered strength to get on the animal.

It turned out to be easier than what I thought it'd be. I started to remember those time I used to ride horses with Demyx as a child, and we raced and played a lot of pranks on the staff working.

"See? It wasn't that hard, now was it, _city boy_?

"Ha-ha, c'mon let's go before I change my mind…"

She laughed, taking her hat with one hand and pulled the reins for the horse to start trotting. I did the same and the black horse and I were instantly behind my mom, trotting and leaving the house behind us. We both were following a path past the house and into the trees. The feeling of wing and dust in my face was new, not very welcoming but it did cleared my mind and allowed me some mental peace. I closed my eyes for a moment and decided to let the horse follow my mother. It wasn't like I knew how to ride it anyway.

When I opened them again, we were slowing down and were in a visibly greener place. She came to a stop and got off her horse tying it to a tree and turning to help me.

"I'm ok mom…" I said descending the animal. And just then it moved a little and made me fall to the ground, hitting my left hand in the process.

My mom laughed hard but didn't help me get up. I guess she thought I deserved it. Ugh well, I tried to style back the mess of red my hair had become, though it didn't work out, so I just left it and followed my mom into the trees.

She stopped near a lake; there were chairs and tables some meters from the shore. She sat down and sighed contently, taking her hat off and placing it on the wooden table. Her hair was perfectly done. How did she keep her hairstyle faultless and didn't get affected by the wind like me? Ugh, outside activities were starting to be enemies to me.

"Son, you look horrible"

"Thanks"

"c'mere" she said and I sat on the hair next to hers. She undid the ponytail she had and took my hair with her hands, she hand-combed it and tied it in a low ponytail, though the wind started to get some locks out of it.

"dammit, you look so handsome"

"hehe thanks, I'm like you…"

"Yeah… hey, so what'd you think? Feel like you can get used to it?"

"Maybe, I have to buy more boots though, my vans are not for this horse riding stuff"

"The wind started to blow and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the breeze on her skin. I didn't close them, I wanted to see her, see her enjoying the wind. So many years far from home and now I had _this_. I couldn't let it slip.

"Tell me…" she said still not opening her eyes. Dammit, she was beautiful; I wished to know if I had at least half the beauty she had. Hard working, strong, intelligent, funny and beautiful; Heh my father must've been very lucky, no, I was lucky for inherit all that from her.

"Well… it is pretty"

"You know what I mean" she said finally opening her eyes, she looked at me directly for a moment and then took my hand in hers.

"…I thought he could like me," I admitted, damn, she had made me confess, she always had has that effect on me, her piercing green eyes… well she was my mother, I could tell her right? "I thought that, being his best friend and being there when he needed me, I thought I could raise something out of him. But I felt him farther each day, you know? I think he started to see me like a brother or something. Ugh dammit" I said closing my eyes and leaning back on the wooden chair.

"Its okay son, you can skip the painful part if you wish, I want to know… how it was, what you ate, where did you buy your clothes, your friends…"

"Mmmh… let's see, Los Angeles is hot, but nice, people seem to always be in come kind of rush… and most of the time I ate with Roxas… you know, pizza, sushi, and Chinese food. Then he learned to cook, so he invited us three over; Demyx, Larxene and I, though we tried not to be a nuisance. His parents adored me, in fact I believe they loved me more than their own son… oh yes Larxene, I think I mentioned her sometime when you called…"

"Yes I think I remember, though tell me as if I didn't know nothing"

"Well, Demyx and I met her in los Angeles. She's blond, with long and soft hair, emerald green eyes, she's… very special, Demyx and I are her best friends. We think she's bipolar, though we still love her. She and Demyx have taken care of me, you owe them that I'm here talking with you at all"

"So, she's like your girlfriend…"

"Well, she and I fake all this time that we were a couple, you know so Roxas didn't get nosy as to why I didn't date anyone. But she has her own love issues, she never felt anything for me, in fact she's got her own _real_boyfriend or whatever, his name's Marluxia, an older guy, he's got to be like 21, pink hair, only Larxene would like someone obsessed with roses"

"You think I'll meet her sometime? Sounds like we've got a lot in common"

"I can invite her over someday if you want. She's going to enter a singing career or something like that, she's got a very beautiful voice and she knows violin, too"

"Really? Did she ever perform anywhere?"

"No, well, when we had a party she would empower the karaoke, heh, and Demyx; well he got a boyfriend some years after we got there. His name's Zexion. He's special, too, he doesn't speak too much but he's good, I guess he complements Demyx's childish personality. But enough of me, what happened here?

"Mmmh, well not much, ok yes, let's see… I continued working hard with the company; I spent a lot of time in the meetings, the selling and the papering that Kairi practically raised on her own. Heh well I'm glad she grew up, when she turned 10 she started to help me with the house, you know, I did the working and the servants the chores. She's an angel; can you believe she hasn't had any boyfriend?

"She better hasn't…"

"Do not turn a jealous brother on me now…"

"Well I can't help myself…" I said smiling. It was amazing how my mom and I could be talking about one thing, and the next second talk about something completely different. "Tell me how're things, then…"

"Huh, ok I guess, we continued working as hard as we could, Demyx's parents came by frequently. But they moved to Sonora I think, didn't he tell you?"

"yeah, he's going back in a month, he wants to be with them, you know.."

"yeah well…"

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking with my mom about this and that, it was good to know about everything that had happened; that they have had very good years in the company. That way I wouldn't have to learn to ride a horse or deal anytime soon… I hoped so.

I got back with my mom around 9.00pm. it was late and I was tired, my hand hurt from the fell, so I went to bed. When I entered my room I saw Demyx was already in bed so just showered and lie with him under the covers, hugging him once inside. Being like that with him was like remembering my childhood; it was always good to have him close. He intertwined our hands under the covers and I flinched when I felt a twinge in my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I fell from the horse and I think I twisted my wrist, it's ok, it just started to hurt…"

"So, did you talk with jenny?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they've been good here, I hope I'm what they expect, cuz it's been so long, and they're like a family, and sometimes I think that if I will really fit here again… whatever I'm gonna do when you leave Dem-"

"Axel, stop thinking, just relax, you'll see, everything will be just fine…"

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is ^^ I'm listening to Eyes on Fire, Twilight Soundtrack :) hehe and chatting with my friend yuee girl i luuv u really ^^ i hope you read this sometime :)

anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you can ;) I'll try to update daily from now on, I'll try hard really, for AkuRoku *w*


	3. Thinking

**A/N:** Hello ppl!! i hate to update late, i really do, but sometimes i just can't get enough time to translate, and today's my sisters' birthday, she's 20 now hehe xD and school's consuming my attention. but good news are that i finished my tests and now back to 'normal' life.

anyway, thanks for sticking with me for so long, but there's still the best to come so don't go o.0

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thinking**

It had been almost a years since we got to Guadalajara.

My mother was so busy with the company and the sales. Kairispent most of her time withme. I drove her to school and picked her up, then we were just hanging out. We became almost inseparable. Demyxand I were both 19 now, and Kairi was 16.

Oh! And about my hand, remember? Well it turned out to be a swerve and I had to have my wrist bandaged for around three weeks. But that had happened a while ago. Demyxhad left with his family some weeks after my hand was cured. It was hard to say goodbye but he came back three months later. He said that his family was ok, but he had more things to do here with us, Jenny was obviously happy and cryed from excitement; leaving Demyx was like leaving her own child, he was her son.

Still Demyx had been going out a lot; it wasn't like he didn't spend time with us, but he went out more frequently each day and I never met his friends. Well they were _ours_ but I had never formed very good friends here, anyway.

It was time for Demyx to take his fly back to Sonora. It didn't matter how much he said we were his real family, he still got siblings, parents, uncle and aunt to look after way back in Sonora.

He said goodbye to Jenny (wich lasted at least an hour, to calm down my mom's crying begs), and Kairiand I went with him to the airport.

It was windy. We were waiting in the line to check his ticket when a cell phone went off.

"Hello? … hey what's up… not yet… but… yeah I know… I don't think he-… yes… hey you're right, huh when?... well I'll see, ok bye!

"who was that? Aked Kairi when Demyx hung up

"...a friend of mine, do you remember Cloud, Axel?"

"I'm not sure…" the truth was that I _did_ remember him, but I didn't want to start a conversation about _'beautiful elementary school memories_' at the time.

"Well, we went to the same school, I went to his home last week, can you believe he plays the guitar?"

"Oh yeah? I thought Leon was the one who played guitar"

"So you remember?"

"Huh… no"

"¬¬, however, he has a band. They offered me to join them , but I told them I had to go back to Sonora cuz my parent were there and they had called-"

"yes Demyx I get it…"

"well, mmmh … where was I? oh yeah, then he called me to tell me they had passed their exam to be a band officiallyand..., it's a long story. But then we came up with the idea to make my own band…"

"It's a good idea"

"I know, though it'll only be you and me and we haveto be at least five members-"

"Hey I don't want to be part of a band! I don't play any instrument!

"That's what I told him, but oh wells, it doesn't matter now," he said and put his cell phone back in his pocket. The damn line didn't move forward, there was a problem with a women and her huge flowers hat, ugh I wanted to shoot her so the line would move. But the people remained unmoving, so I decided to spend the few minutes I had left to watch my long time friend.

He was handsome, of course, and his face had a childish air on it. He was playful and full of energy. I was so gonna miss him, even more cuzI knew I'd be left alone to deal withmy destiny. And since I had memory I had never been alone, always with someone, anyone, but alone…

Suddenly Demyx smiled and let his case fall to the floor. He looked at us both and started running, Kairi and I were shocked and took his case to follow him. We caught him entering the bathroom so I left Kairi and ran faster, but the door was locked, I knocked it and called for him but he didn't open. Kairi reached me and knocked some more…nothing, damn Demyx, he was planning something.

We both sat on a bench outside the bathroom, waiting for Demyx to come out. It was amazing how no one noticed the door was locked, didn't anyone use it? Now that I needed it…

After around 20 minutes, Demyx came out of the bathroom, walking as if nothing had happened. He looked at us and half smiled, tookhis case and made a wave for us to stand up.

"Why the _hell_ did you just run off like that Dem?"

"Huh… bathroom emergency, sorry"

I looked at him skeptical; really, there was something else he wasn't telling us. He noticed and smiled, but he didn't stop walking I sighed and decided to forget it, after all, it'd be the last whim I'd have to endure from him.

"Where are we going?" asked Kairi, I looked up then and noticed we were walking towards the exit. Demyx seemed to not listen so I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey what's wrong? Are we leaving already?"

"Yes" he said and smiled again… damn Demyx; he could go and fuck himself for what I cared, what the hell was going on? He just decided he didn't want to go back to Sonora, locked himself up for half an hour in the bathroom and then comes out all happy?

_Flight to Mexicali, 7.30pm; please board now, gate number 3_

_Flight to Mexicali, 7.30pm, gate number 3_

Demyx didn't even hear the announcement and walked out the airport. Kairiand I looked at each other with a _'wtf'_face, though we still followed him out and got in my car. Demyxwent to a van some places from us and gave the ticket to someone inside.

"Why?" I asked once we were in the car and were going out the parking lot. I was driving and Kairi was my copilot.

"Well, I guess I prefer to stay here…"

"Oh yes? And when'd you decide it?"

"Today"

"…Demyx, what happened? Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom? Are you ok?" the only good reason I could come up with was that Demyx was sick or something and didn't want us to know… so my anger turned into concern.

"Mmmh… I was choosing"

"Locked in?"

"I needed to focus"

"You could tell us that"

"I needed to do it quickly; I didn't have much time left"

"You're not telling me anything else, are you?"

"No"

Ugh I was _so_gonna kill him; but oh well, thinking about that wasn't a good idea while driving. Kairi only laughed lightly and turned to see Demyx. He smiled to her and nodded; she laughed more energetically now and rolled down her window shaking head.

Everyone knew something I didn't. And I'm not just talking about Demyx and Kairi…

When we got home my mom was waiting for us in the living room. She hugged Demyx and told him he had made the right decision. So there was something that needed Demyx to choose after all, but, what were the options? To stay? Really? Was_ that_ worth going into a bathroom and lock oneself in for 20 minutes? I don't think so…

I didn't want to stay and see how everyone talked in secret and made weird faces to each other. So I told them to go to hell, well, not really, but I thought it, and went to sleep.

The blankets were cold, I moved from side to side until I stated myself with insomnia. So I got up and let the bathtub fill with hot water. A good rest would relax me and clear my mind.

It only did the former. The water was _hot_, just as I liked it. I closed my eyes trying to oblige my body to relax and keep my mind blank the more I could. Though the more my body relaxed, the more my mind tried to make me think; think of Roxas.

What would he be doing? Would he be happy? Would he miss me? And what if something more formal happened with this brat Naminé? Larxene had told me she was her cousin. Great, now I wouldn't be able to say nasty things about her cuz she'd be my… girlfriend's cousin.

Was I still Larxene's boyfriend? We were officially almost married, eight years of engagement more or less... The truth was that we never celebrated it, we only counted the months so we knew what to say when people asked us how much time had we been going out.

It was a little weird to fake that I loved her and that she was sexy in front of Roxas. Though, not even all the effort Larxene put in us, not even all Demyx's tries to let me and Roxasalone most of the time, not even all that I gaveto him and supported him with, not even all that helped for him to feel the thousandth of what I felt for him.

Though, still after I knew he didn't love me the same way, I could not stop myself from thinking of him and what was he doing. I was so curious, I could always call Larxene, she'd ask Naminé and I'd know, though, could I do that? Would I really bear if Larxene said _"oh yes, and Roxas says it was such a relief that you left cuz now Naminé lives in his apartment and spends most if the time with him"_?

Ugh no, I didn't even want to think about that. I had so much better things to think about like…. Huh… well not really. But it didn't mean I had to be drooling over him all the time. Someday I'd get tired of it wouldn't I? … Not really.

I knew my mind would keep going round and round with Roxas, I decided to get out of the tub. I dried myself and tried to put on my pajamas as slow as possible to make some time. Though when it was still 10.00pm whenI got in the blankets again. Well, I had to sleep someday. I turned with a sigh and noticed Demyx was already beside me in th bed. Now the blankets were warmer and dream started to take my consiuosness away, little by little.

The next day I woke up early as always, I showered and went out to the living room to take Kairi to her school. But then I found Demyx sitting on the couch.

"what're you doing here?" I asked him. I hadn't seen him in bed when I got out the bathroom now that I thought about it.

"Huh… well" he stuttered. I was going to ask again what the hell was going on when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then, as I turned to see who0d it been I stood paralyzed cuz there behind me were Larxene, Marluxia and Zexion.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wow some host you are, we missed you, too honey"

"Larxene w-what's going on?"

"well Axel, you see…" started Demyx getting up and standing in front of the threesome of guests, beside me. He pointed Larxene putting his other hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Larxene had a beautiful voice, and she plays the violin; Marluxia plays keyboard and guitar, plus, his voice's not half bad; Zexionis the best drummer and his father offered to give us instruments. i… well I play guitar and I don't sing half bad myself either…"

" Demyx… are you forming band?

"we're forming a band, honey…" righted Larxene hugging Marluxia from the middle.

"but… i… Demyx I told you I don't play anything"

"please, have you heard yourself singing?"

"well I…"

"its beautiful! Plus you have an excellent memory for the lyrics and you can sing fluently in Spanish too, we're complete now, we're five and we can pass the exam-"

"wait wait wait. So you didn't took you're flight back to Sonora to see your parents, cuz cloud called you to see if you'd form a band of your own, then you decided to call to L.A and bring our friends to pass a bands exam?"

"No, I didn't take my flight back to soora to see my parents cuz cloud called me to see if I had made up my mind about the band thing and if I'd sale him the ticket, that's when I decided to call to L.A to tell our friends that the plan was still going, and not just to pass an exam"

"c'mon Axel, we don't lose nothing, plus, don't tell me you were planning on starting college?"

"…none of you were starting a career?" I asked my friends. Thy smiled and Demyx patted my back. When i turned to face him he was shaking his head.

"Axel, all of us were dedicating to music anyway…"

I stood a little thinking. It wouldn't be a bad idea. That ways I wouldn't have to enter college and I knew we'd succeed. We were the best; though thinking they were counting on my voice was a little embarrassing.

There was something wrong here, though, something wasn't completely in place, but, after taking a deep breath and look my friends in the eyes I nodded. It was true, we wouldn't lose anything, it'd be fun and we could all be together. My mom wouldn't mind three more guests in her house.

"oi Axel its super late we have to… oh! They're…"

"Huh… yes, Kairi these are my friends from L.A"

"Yes I knew" she said shaking her hand at me like to silence me "wow you must be Larxene, and you Zexion and Marluxia, is that right?"

"Kairi, they speak Spanish"

"Yeah well whatever, I'm Kairi, I'm this loser's little sister, heh, hey I don't want to ruin the mood here, but it is late Axel…"

"yes let's go, guys… I'll see you when I get back ok? Demyx"

"yeah?"

"Does my mom know?"

"yes, she paid the tickets, silly, do you think we've got enough Money for us three to take a plane and come here the second Demyx called us?" answered Larxene

So that was it…

"Axel, give them a chance, they've done a lot, just for you"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love Axel's friends? I wish I had friends like them ^^ hehe though now that I think about it, I like my friends best, they're great. And I believe everyone's got their own personal idea of _'great friends'_ok I'm writing nonsense now I'll shut up ^^ thanks for reading, really, it makes me happy to see there's so many visitors :D


	4. The Chance

**A/N: **chapter 9 ^^ hehe, so there're just a couple of chapters left .... ok no I'm kidding ^^

today was supposed to be a double update, but i changed my mind and decided tomorrow would be a double update ^^ cuz I'm so good and want you to enjoy the story =) oh and if there're still some thing that are not that clear i swear tomorrow's chapter will answer some questions that might appear with today's update, believe me ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Chance**

I took Kairi to her school. She turned the radio on as soon as we got in the car and started to sing. She was really happy. Why did everybody seem to find this band issue wonderful but me?

"_Para amarte… necesito una razón, y es difícil creer que no exista una más que éste amor_… c'mon Axel sing with me"

"Kairi, its _Shakira_… you sing"

"Ugh c'mon I know you know the lyrics… _dentro de éste corazón_…"

"_Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios todavía se siente el dolor…"_

"Yes I knew it, c'mon sing!"

"Kairi you're crazy… I just happen to like that part" plus it fit

She kept singing and turned the volume up so much that I started to feel the wheel vibrate. This girl would get deaf someday; I didn't even want to know the level she used with her ipod

It was a 10 minutes drive more or less to downtown where her school was. It was the Hill Stone institute, I know it has a weird name to be an institute but it was the most expensive one my mom could find and as you might have already guesses, she was the center of her attention all the time I wasn't here so, hehe, there you go.

"Well Ax, I'll see you later" she said when we got to her school.

"Yeah Kai, I'll come pick you up, call me"

"Ok" she said and took her bag. She opened the door and got out of the car, we were around the corner of her school, I really didn0't want to mess with crazy housewives so I always left her here. When she got out I noticed she had her mini… no super tiny scholar skirt. The professors might be so happy, that skirt didn't leave anything, and I mean ANYTHING to imagination. I sighed and tried not to think too much of that, it was her problem if she wanted people to stare.

"Knot you tie" I told her before she closed the door, she only laughed. That was our beautiful siblings' relationship.

When I turned on the engine again I almost screamed from pain when the radio started at the maximum level. I turned it down immediately and glared at Kairi through the window, she was already walking to the entrance. But there was something wrong, there was this black car beside her on the street and had the window rolled down. She was ignoring whatever the person might've been telling her. Oh no, you did not just messed with my sister jerk.

I got out the car as fast as I could and ran to where she had stopped to bite back at the car's dude. I stood beside her and took her waist; she turned around and sighed relieved that I was there. The guy in the car wasn't older than she, a little blonde brat with nice teeth, ha, mi sister knew better,

"Go away" I told him, the guy had dark sun glasses and was leaning his arm on the window pane.

"Excuse me?" he replied taking his glasses off and looking me up and down.

"I said go away, leave her alone"

"And who do you think you are carrot head?"

"Miserable piece of shit, go _now_"

The kid smiled and put on his sun glasses again. He was taunting me. Okay, I told myself, this guy looked for it, he couldn't be older than 15, his parents were too rich and lent him the car …a brat.

I smiled; I knew this was going to like me. I pushed Kairi forward so she kept walking to the entrance and turned to the guy, opened the door of his side and he fell, ha.

"Fucker, who do you think you are?" I didn't reply and took him by the arm. Putting more strength than necessary, he winced and started to whine, "hey dude relax I was just kidding!"

No, you do not mess with axel. I pushed him against his car and smiled once more, it was so easy! I waited for his to apologize and beg for mercy, it was his last chance "what, are you scared?"

That was all.

I got on my car and hooked up my security belt. The music was too low for my adrenaline; the guy had given me the energy for an intense day.

After making sure Kairi had got in her school, that pretty boy had his eye bruised and his lips swollen, that the music was in the highest level I started to accelerate. Yes, I liked that, the adrenaline, to feel that I had the power, and I wanted more.

But everything ended too quickly. I got home sooner than normal. Like in five minutes or less. I got in and left the keys on the desk at the entrance, I called Demyx a couple of time but no one answered back. Then, just as I was entering my room to sleep again I heard a guitar chord. It had to be him.

I walked down the corridor… again the guitar but… it was to the other side, to the entrance. So I turned and ran to the principal door, the guitar sounded again, it was in the living room, when I entered I looked around, in front of mine was a slightly ajar door, I opened it and got in just as someone tossed a microphone at me.

"Hey you're early" said Demyx, inside were Zexion and his battery, Marluxia and his keyboard and Demyx beside his boyfriend with an electric guitar in hand. There was a laptop behind him and some couches in front of this all where Larxene was sitting with her legs against her chest.

"And what's all this about?" I asked once I had inspected everyone.

"Duh the band silly, I told you, Zex's father told us he would give us instruments, and Jenny begged us to use this room for our practices"

"So, we're practicing"

"What a genius" said Larxene. Then Demyx winked at Zexion who went to the laptop and put a track. It was a familiar rhythm to me but… I wasn't sure, until Larxene got up suddenly and, standing in the middle of the room started to sing…

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_…"

Yes, I knew that song, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, of course.

Larxene kept singing and made moves with her hands, sometimes looking at me but more tan anything, imagining she had a public in front...

"_Staring at the blank page before you, _

_Open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find,_

_Reaching for something in the distance, _

_So close you can almost taste it, _

_Release your inhibitions feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can feel it for you only you can let it in,_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips,_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken, _

_Live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten_…"

They suddenly stopped the track and looked at me. I was standing there, in the doorway with a confused look and a microphone in hand.

"C'mon we know you wanna try it"

"Huh, but I-"

"Bullshit, you sing perfectly fine,"

"It's not that, I don't think I sing like Natasha…" They laughed lightly and nodded. Demyx came to me and asked me which song I knew. But right then I couldn't think of any.

"We have to train; it's the only way to pass the test"

"Okay I get it but… how 'bout some Mana"

"Mana?"

"Yeah like, Rayando el sol, or something"

"Yeah I know that one, Zex, Mar can you come here?" Demyx went to his computer and typed something, the other two following him, they stood there reading something until the blue haired guy nodded and kissed Demyx's cheek going to his place and starting a rhythm; Marluxia wrote down the scripts in a paper and went to his keyboard to type.

Larxene walked beside me and asked if she should sing with me but it was okay, first we'd try my voice and then we'd see some mixes…

"_Rayando el sol, rayando por ti"_

I started to sing. It was a song I had sang a lot of times already and knew it perfectly, the only problem was they were all watching me and it didn't make it easier, wait… am I thinking in English again?

"_Esta pena me duele me quema sin tu amor,_

_No me has llamado estoy desesperado,_

_Son muchas lunas las que te he llorado_,"

Here Demyx started to give me a sad look, he kind of was worried. He might've thought I chose that song for Roxas and it kind of fit but… I-I couldn't let my feelings for Roxas get the best of me, and just as the chorus came I took the microphone in my hands and placed it near my mouth, even though it didn't work at the time I had to get used to have it.

"_Rayando el sol, desesperación,_

_Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón,_

_Me muero por ti, viviendo sin ti,_

_Y no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así,_

_Rayando el sol,"_

Demyx and Zexion stopped and so I did. It was just a rehearsal anyways so it didn't matter if we finished the song or not. Demyx smiled and came to me with Zexion behind. "It was great, hey dude… you okay?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" They all exchanged looks and then looked back at me, I sighed knowing what they meant and walked to one of the sofas sitting there cross legged. "I know the song fits, but I swear it's not for him, this whole thing about the band has nothing to do with Roxas, so let's just keep him out of this and forget about that, I don't ever want to mention him, just help me with that, I'm trying my best to get over him and you're _not_ helping,"

They stood silent, like, confused. And then Larxene looked at Demyx with a though look and he shuddered taking Zexion hand.

"It's okay guys, I'll do it" she informed them.

"Right" He sat with Zexion and Marluxia on one of the other red sofas. Larxene came to my side and placed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear…just like her cousin, _ugh!_

"Ax, remember…huh of course you remember him, well… okay fuck this I'll do it my way. Remember I told you Naminé was my cousin?"

"…yes"

"And remember I told you she told me everything right?"

"…yes"

"Well, she knew you and I were together so she…huh so she could you know… _ugh_ guys I can't do this, not to _him_"

Demyx sighed and left Zexion's side to come to sit on my left looking me in the eyes.

I was confused. What were they trying to tell me that involved Roxas, Naminé, Larxene and me?

"Why can't you just tell me, is it that bad? Is something wrong? Is Roxas ok? What happened guys you're making me-"

"Ax, Roxas is marrying Naminé"

* * *

**A/N:**The first two songs are not translated cuz i cannot simply translate them and ruin them, they're not mine in ANY human possible way.

Para Amarte by Shakira

Rayando el Sol by Maná

Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield


	5. Because I can't Take Anymore

**A/N:** ok ^^ This chapter has no Spanish in it... mm no actually it doesn't so I'll continue updating in both versions just in case there was some Spanish text i can't remember right now, thanks for reading again and enjoy. ^^

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 10: Because I can't Take Anymore**

Yes. Just when you think life can't punish you anymore, some new bad things get to you. It's funny actually, how people think they're cursed enough and then it only comes more and more trouble.

Marrying Naminé, huh? Well that was bad, in fact that was the worst thing I had ever heard in my life. And I couldn't make any noise cuz there were so many questions stuck in my throat. I wanted to cry right then, to murder someone I wanted to suicide, jump off a cliff. But after the seconds passed by, the whole idea of him marrying now seemed stupid…

"hahahaha guys, they can't marry. They're only what? 17?"

They exchanged weird looks and then Larxene sighed. There was more, a lot of things had passed that year Demyx and I were off, but, what could have been so drastic for them to suddenly decide they wanted to marry?

"It's a long story actually…"

"Yes, pretty ugly, too" Completed Demyx; so he was now aware of everything that had taken place in L.A…

They three cleared their throats and sighed. I knew they were trying their best to pretend it was nothing and tell me everything in the sweetest way possible but, something deep in my heart told me there was no sweet in that story, _at all_.

"When you left Ax, Roxas was very confused, and when I got back to my apartment after leaving you two at the airport he was waiting me there. And asked me where you were, why had you run like that, what was with you and a thousand more questions…" She then fell silent. Like giving me time to think everything through. I nodded moments later and she placed a hand on my knee that was now against my chest. "The most rational thing I could think at the time of was a love issue, and that'd be half true. So I told him that you and I had broken up and you were so sad and mad that you left L.A. I can't tell he really bought that but at least he stopped with the questions"

"He got mad at Larx cuz she had taken you away. But in school he kept hanging with us," Motioned Zexion to him, Marluxia and Larxene. "So we didn't mention you anymore. And he stopped talking about you. At first it was though for the kid, I can say. He was talking all the time about you and _you_ and Axel and blah blah…"

"It's okay Zexy_, ahem_, well. Things went normal for about three months but then Roxas started to… well, askthings again" completed Demyx.

"And how would _you_ know?" I replied; it was suspicious that he knew _all_ the story and I wanted to know if it was fine to trust him.

"Cuz… he asked those questions to _me _directly"

…Shit

"How so?"

"Well… remember when you just threw you cell phone to the trash? I didn't, cuz, I don't know I had this feeling I would need it and so I kept it. Roxas called for the first time around March… and asked for you.

"How could you Dem? We were supposed to get away from him and all that reminded-"

"Hey I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry but it was worth it, in the end I got information and he told me things for you but I told him you didn't want to know anything about him, he was just confused, damn confused was he. We kept in contact and everyday he would call more frequently…" Demyx fell silent. He looked at me and sighed again. I knew he was sorry. He was my friend and wouldn't have done it if he knew it would make me any bad. "Well, I swear it was all worth it cuz we became very close and… Ax, look at me please, hey I'm sorry really sorry but you know what? That's the way I found out Roxas didn't love Naminé, not at all. Just as a sister, maybe, but not as a lover"

"So…" I said running my hands through my red hair, trying to calm me down and put everything in place. "Roxas didn't love Naminé, why didn't he break up with her?"

Larxene cleared her throat so I looked now at her. She smiled sadly and then stood, standing in front of me and resting her weight on her right foot. "He thought you had run away cuz you had found someone else…. You know, after _me_. And so he started to freak out and he asked me if I knew were you were, and I told him I knew but wouldn't tell him because you didn't want him to know. He said a lot of swear words I prefer not to repeat,"

"heh Roxy has his temper…" They didn't look at me and lowered their gazes, what? I couldn't just say something nice about him? I wasn't gonna break down or something.

"I… told him you had problems and didn't want him close, he got mad at us three and… his friends Olette, Pence and Hayner were worried for him"

"After you left Axel, Roxas wasn't the same. He got mad all the time and was studying more than usual and did a lot of exercise. He turned into a zombie or something," Said Marluxia. I can tell Roxas hadn't been the same. Maybe he was relieved I left, he now got extra time to do whatever he wanted to do, right? Like improve his grades, do exercise, just have time for him. I was just in the middle of his life.

"Did… did he like… miss me?" There was silence for a moment, and then they four started to laugh so hard I wondered if I had said some joke and didn't notice. Larxene came closer to me and kneeled down to be eye level with me.

"Axel, Roxas _morphed_cuz you left, he's not the same anymore, sweetie, do you seriously _still_ doubt he liked you?"

"b-but he, I mean, he said… and Naminé…"

"Ax, honey, would you listen to us first?"

"Look, we told you he was weird, and then he didn't go to school for like, a week or so. Larx and I asked his friends where he was" completed Zexion.

"They told us he had collapsed in P.E and had been taken to the hospital. So we went there, just to find out he had fainted cuz he was mentally and physically worn out or something like that. He was in a sort of comma Ax," Larxene fell silent then; maybe she got scared of my expression…

"So after a week or so, he woke up. Marluxia and Olette were there actually,"

"Yes, well, out of the blue he then sat up and looked around. We called the doctors and they came in to make him some tests or shit, but… he… he wasn't ok exactly"

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Ax, we don't know what happened; but the doctors said he had a problem in his brain, the concussion had been very strong, he hit his head hard with the floor and he hadn't been eating well. He…"

"what happened!?"

"He… he lost part of his memories Ax,"

"…"

Was that good? How? I mean he was in comma, for a week or more, and then he woke up and he had lost part of his memory. My friends were going insane.

"Listen Ax, he didn't remember ever knowing someone with your name. He doesn't remember you"

"…"

"And, we thought it was better if we didn't explain him. Naminé of course agreed. So she told him she loved him a lot and was in love with him and wanted to have his babies and shit…"

"Bitch"

"Yes, well. Roxas kind of remembered us, well at least our names. And he told us we didn't have to worry he was now fine and all. And that's about the time they decided to marry"

"H-he forgot about… me"

"Sweetie, please, this is better than what it looks like…"

"How?"

"You can start brand new…"

"Yes Axel, listen, if he doesn't remember you then we have a chance to make him, you know, fall for you or something,"

"Plus there's the best part still missing"

"Oh please, no more '_good news'_"

"haha, Ax, cheer up. It's like if you've been given a second chance"

"My second chance was here in Guadalajara"

"Don't be stupid, Axel, since the start we all knew you and Roxas belonged together.

"b-but-"

"Shh! Since they both spent time together and he didn't remember ever knowing someone that changed his life like you, it was like if he had never felt something for no one, you know how? Like if he had the love there, but he misunderstood it with Naminé"

"She told him they were meant to be together and he believed everything she told him. And one day he purposed to her. Out of the blue, just like that"

"That's when Larxene called me and I told her we were ok, and Roxas was now completely out of our conversations and stuff"

"I can't see any good here…"

"Oh well, they are 17 now, but Naminé wants to marry him as soon as they turn 18"

"Fucker"

"And that'll be in seven months or so,"

"Which means?"

"That I, being the great cousin I am offered as her maid of honor; and I have to choose the band that'll perform in their wedding, the place and the dress etc…"

"Are we… going to their wedding..?"

"Axel this is our opportunity to tell him everything, cuz we know his memories are _there_, you just have to take them out, somehow, you… ought to make him wake up. Cuz at first he didn't remember us but as we started to spend time with him he remembered our names and so on until he almost remembered everything, somehow his mind keep avoiding you, maybe cuz it knows it's the cause of the problem"

"Guys this is crazy, really,"

"Axel, we have done all this just so you two get to be together, please, for us"

"I… but what will I sing?"

"Haha that's _our_ problem Axel, we have to search for songs and pass that test, have our license to perform at the wedding, go to their party and show them what we've got!"

* * *

**A/N:**;) i looooove my plot hehe, i actually think this a very good story, maybe I'm not that good of a writer but i _do_ like the storyline and everything T.T awwwww i don't want this to end, THOUGH this is not the ending and there might be a few more chapters before such a thing happens so don't worry =)


	6. What we've Got

**A/N:**^^ isn't this great? i said today would be a double update and here it is !!! ;) i love your reviews thanks, they inspire me and I'm working really hard with the grammar so there will hopefully be less mistakes =)

oh and as a note, please when the lyrics appear; search the song, listen it and try to imagine them singing it as you please, i personally don't describe the scene much so you can imagine it as you like ^^ but please PLEASE, listen it =) makes it better

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 11: What we've got**

Choosing songs was easier than I thought. As Marluxia searched on-line for good groups and the most popular songs in parties and such, Zexion and I listened to the radio as much as we could; taking note of the most played songs. Just to be sure that we knew all the popular ones. The radio became our best friend.

Demyx was the one in charge of the instruments. He got the scripts of the songs we gave him; adjusting them so we could play them. He was also buying microphones and cables and a lot of weird shit I didn't know anything about.

Larxene, though, had the 'job' to plan Roxas' wedding. She was always in a rush, searching for the dress, for napkins, ribbons, balloons and what not. I can't say she thought of it as a job; it looked like she was rather enjoying it. However, every time she asked for my advice I would tell her I didn't give a shit. And it was damn true. I mean, I don't care if the wedding's color theme is blue or aqua. I was just willing to go and sing cuz this meant a lot to my friends and it was a really great opportunity to get back to Roxas that I was not gonna let pass. So she just ignored my glared and decided by herself at the end.

Three weeks went by quickly that way. We barely noticed it; we got together every day in the same room to 'practice', though most of the times it was Demyx and Zexion writing down and modifying the scripts; Marluxia recording soundtracks in his keyboard and Larxene and I choosing and organizing the songs and studying the lyrics.

It was December. We five were in the room as always, but then Demyx took his sitar and started to play some weird tune. It sounded different, though, so I took my earphones off and went to him with Larxene following behind. "What'd you did to it?"

"oh, heh well Marluxia, Zexy and I were wondering if we could use a program we found on the Internet to make it sound like 'recorded'; that's actually what we've been doing this past week or so. Wanna try?"

"Huh… sure,"

"Which song?"

"How 'bout the one I was listening just now huh? It was When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down"

"Yes, Mar, you ready? Remember it, right?"

"Of course silly," They started to play. First it was a quiet rhythm, and then it was my cue to start singing… (A/N)

"_There's another world inside of me that you may never see,_

_There're secrets in this life that I can't hide,_

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find,_

_Maybe it's too far away…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind… _

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me,_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,_

_I'll never let you down even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything if only for your good,_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone…"_

It sounded so good; like if it had been recorded or something. Demyx was sure a hacker and all. Not like he would admit it, but still, he was extremely intelligent.

They laughed and so did I. It sounded great like, like a real band, we were great and were _sure_gonna pass the exam to have the license.

And from there on we practiced all the songs we had chosen. Larxene and I were the main singers, but the guys learned the lyrics just listening to us singing the same song more than five times in a row. Kairi was also there, qualifying our performs and laughing at our mistakes. And when I say 'from there on', I mean a week or so, the Friday of the next week was our appointment to go and have the exam.

It was simple. Just go to some place, sing some songs for some people and go. Yes _absolutely_ simple. But when you're in this white room, with a mirror in front of you, behind which you know there are people watching your every move, and with lights so high you want to close your eyes, it's really not so simple to stay calm.

I glanced to my left where Demyx was standing with his sitar in his hands. We had the program installed and ready, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and even Larxene were ready and in their places.

But was I ready? No. no I wasn't cuz if we failed it meant the only chance I had to make Roxas mine would be screwed. And I would disappoint all my friends and my family and oh my god my hands were shaking!

"Axel, relax, it's simple" Larxene whispered to me. She smiled and cleared her throat. She was wearing a short black dress with white laces. She had black, short gloves and her hair straight and done with a black flower. She looked gorgeous. And she looked ready for everything, and I wasn't.

Hell, even the guys looked ready. We four were wearing tuxedos, though the ties' colors were different. And when I say different I mean: Demyx yellow, Zexion purple, Marluxia pink and I red.

We looked ready. And I assure you the three judges behind the big mirror were damn aware of that.

So if they had the notion we were ready, why not to really be so? After all this was just a test, and yes we had to pass it but we could always go somewhere else, or try again, right? There was really no pressure. If I imagined this was the wedding and I was singing the songs to Roxas this'd be easier. Hell I was ready.

The test was like this. Above the mirror was a little screen. The judges would write the name of a song and the artist and we would have to play it. They'd qualify creativeness, swiftness, control, voice and that shit. The only thing I had to do was sing and move as we had rehearsed it.

We were waiting for the name of the song… someone started to tap their shoe on the floor. Now I was ready, but nervous. Suddenly the screen turned on and there we could read:

Chris Daughtry – Gone

Immediately we started to play and I grabbed the microphone waiting for my cue to start singing…

"_Feeling like this could only mean_

_I'm sinking_

_Feeling like this could only mean_

_I'm sinking_

_Well, I'm sinking, pull me up,_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_But you are… you are._

_Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive_

_To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide,_

_The day you turned on me is the day I dies, _

_And I've forgotten what it's like,_

_And how it feels to be alive,_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Reach up to the sky,_

_When nothing seems to go right,_

_When nothing seems to go right for me_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You never would be gone_

_I tough you would be home_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_But you are…"_

As the song ended I turned around and smiled to my team. Yes! It had come out so good! And my voice really did sound so cool.

I didn't lose any other precious seconds and turned regarding myself for I had been pacing through the song. Five pairs of eyes were glued to the screen waiting for the next song the be showed, then…

Christina Aguilera – Pero me Acuerdo de Ti

It was a song for a girl. Larxene came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder as if saying 'don't worry I've got this one covered'. Good thing she knew the lyrics cuz I would have ruined everything if I had to sing it by myself…

"_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, _

_Que tengo en casa a quien sueña con verme llegar, _

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie, _

_Ahora que me va muy bien,_

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,_

_A aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,_

_Ahora ya, ahora ya, no hay más dolor, no hay más dolor, _

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma,_

_Pero me cuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas._

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, _

_Ahora ya, ahora ya, no hay más dolor, no hay más dolor, _

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma,_

_Pero me cuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas._

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma, _

_Oh pero me acuerdo de ti, mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, mi mundo trisas,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me acuerdo de ti…"_

It wasn't hard remembering the lyrics. It's like if they just came out of our mouths naturally. Larxene was so into the song it looked it wasn't hard for her either. We were all natural. And the judges had to see it.

After Larxene's performance and listening to her voice I suddenly became more confident, hell, if she could sing like that I could sing too. Heh, but what neither of us expected was the next song…

Cascada – Can't Stand it

We hadn't rehearsed that song! And I refer to Larxene and me; we didn't know the lyrics, we listened to it a few times and all and I knew Demyx had the soundtrack recorded in his laptop. But we needed the vocal, too.

Suddenly Marluxia started the rhythm, obviously trying to break the icy silence in the room. And just in cue a girly voice came from somewhere in the room…

"_I'm just a girl, _

_I'm innocent come take my hand_

_I'll show you the world of my own,"_

Both Larxene and I turned to the doorway where Kairi was standing and singing. She had Larxene's same outfit and she started to walk-dance into the room. She winked at us and we made her room to be between us. Kairi then started to sing more energetically using Larxene's microphone and I could notice Marluxia had turned the volume up. Larxene and I stared at Kairi and then shuddered. She knew the lyrics! And damn my little sister knew how to move!

"…_You're just a boy,_

_Who makes me weak, who takes my sleep_

_I need you to dance the night away,_

_I can't stand it anymore now baby_

_The music makes me feel so crazy_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you the way to dance_

_And again and again_

_I need that feeling_

_Cuz baby I know I'm not dreamin'_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you Promised Land…"_

I helped her to perform, the lyrics fit. And the people in there didn't know she was my sister. So I danced around her and she got the drift and started to hop with me.

"_I'm just a girl, _

_I'm innocent come take my hand_

_I'll show you the world of my own…"_

Making faces and motioning with her hands. Moving her hips and shaking her head now and then, she made the mood in the room, Larxene helped her after some time with the chorus, and it did turn out great. I was _so_gonna thank Kairi.

"_You're just a boy,_

_Who makes me weak, who takes my sleep_

_I need you to dance the night away,_

_I can't stand it anymore now baby_

_The music makes me feel so crazy_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you the way to dance_

_And again and again_

_I need that feeling_

_Cuz baby I know I'm not dreamin'_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you Promised Land."_

The song ended and we all clapped to her. She hadn't been part of the group and hadn't rehearsed with us but she did it pretty good. And we would have failed the test if she hadn't come to save us.

"That was awesome" spoke Larxene smiling at her. She just giggled in response and turned to me.

"Looks like I'm part of the group now" she announced.

"Hell you are!" spoke Demyx joining in the clapping.

It didn't last much, though, cuz the screen illuminated again and we had to turn to our places. Kairi would be of so much help cuz, in some songs, Larxene's voice had to adjust, but now we had Kairi. And she could help with chorus too.

After two hours of singing different songs from Linkin Park to Daddy Yankee, they came out of the door beside the mirror and smiled. They were two guys and one woman. The lady had long chocolate hair and the guys were bald twins.

They came to us; we six panting because of the effort. She gave us our license with three signs. It was so good to finally have it. Since we started to play the first song I already knew we would get it. So it wasn't much of a surprise. However, it was really nice of them to change the number of integrants in the band to six…

"Thanks, Kairi" I said when we were in the car on our way back to the house.

"Don't mention it, though, you'll have to take me to Los Angeles with you now"

"I wouldn't survive without you"

She was an essential part of the band now. And her voice had been the best gift of all. She had been in so many ballet studios that she danced like an angel or something; our show would be better even with her help.

Once we got to my house, Larxene started to call a lot of people. I asked Demyx and Zexion if they knew who was she dialing to but they didn't know either.

"It's very good news, I had to tell everyone we made it"

"And who is 'everyone' exactly?"

"-Cloud, Wakka, Leon, Sephirot, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Tidus, Sora, Riku, Selfie, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Seifer, Vivi, Ansem, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Saïx, Xemnas-"

"Whoa wait there, did you just say Leon? Olette? _Saïx_?"

"…yes, huh actually Demyx helped me get their numbers cuz, since they're in L.A I thought they could help us with the arrangements for the party and… Axel don't give me that look, its okay I've got everything under control"

"B-but Olette!?"

"Yes she's pretty damn smart. She knew you liked Roxas but never said anything. And now she and her friends are helping us, well, more like _you_. Isn't this great?"

"What?"

"Everyone is coming, I mean, since I'm the maid of honor I'm in charge of everything, which means I can invite whomever I want. So I just invited people that could, you know, help us out"

"Larx, please tell me now _who_is going to that party, I need mental preparation" She sighed and turned around, entering her room. The guys and I stood in the living room. Marluxia had turned the TV on somewhere during our conversation, and Demyx was eating popcorn now with my sister beside him.

Moments later she came back with a paper in her hands and started reading it, skipping names she didn't think would be a problem to me.

"…mmmh, _Oh_ my parents…"

"What!?"

"Yes, look they're 'young', and they know the entire story upside down and are willing to help, so why not? John likes you a lot"

"Yes your dad is great and all but these are _my_ love issues"

"Oh shut up, I know you'll be thankful, mmmh let's see… oh Naminé's parents…"

"No way!"

"Hahaha you speak like a girl Ax and its okay they are aware of everything and they think their daughter is a bitch too! Isn't that like, awesome?"

"Gosh Larx, why don't you invite Roxas' parents, too?"

"I already sent the invitation"

"What!? It was just a saying!"

"But they are on your side! I mean _our_side, they knew Roxas and you had something special and they want what's best for their son. You know Cathy better than me and won't deny she's crazy. She even threatened me if I didn't make Roxas and Naminé brake up!"

"This can't be…"

"Heh it isn't that bad…let's see… who else…" She murmured to herself reading down the paper with all the names written on it. It looked like everyone's parents would be there, 'Supporting' me. Speaking of which…

"Larx, is my mom invited?"

She looked up at me and then grinned, seconds passed and she started to laugh. "Hahaha silly of course she's going. Do you seriously believe she'd miss something like this?"

"Whatever, I just want to know how this we'll pull through"

"Our plan is perfect, you don't have to worry. We now have to rehearse and try to give our best to give a great show in front of our friends…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if i didn't translate the song by Christina aguilera, but as i said it is better in Spanish, i can't ruin it with my translation so please search it or try your best and understand it as it is. ^^

the songs are not mine, will never be and they're

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Grace

Gone by Chris Daughtry

Pero me Acuerdo de Ti by Christina Aguilera

Can't Stand It by Cascada

^^ muajajaja I'm eviil :D


	7. But

**A/N:** Here comees more of this storyyyyy Oh Really? =)

oh and just now that i was giving this chapter the last minute revision i realized something, its been sometime since Axel's mom has made an appearance xD anyways, she's busy and i can't control everyone's lives, that why Roxas hasn't made an appearance... yet either, just waiiiiiit :)

oh and next chapter is mostly in Spanish, i don't know what i was thinking but yes it is. and has a lot of reflexions in it so maybe you'd like to check the translated version, anyway, I'll try to do it quickly, but it is a little long so it may take two days or so to translate xD I'll do my best, though for you all

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 12: But**

Even after everyone was already invited, according to Larxene only people who we could trust on would assist, I still had my doubts about how would I make Roxas remember me; remember what we had and confess. What was I supposed to say? _'hey Rox, I know you're married now and you think you love this girl, but she's a bitch and I'm your real love even though you don't remember me'_. Yes that'd totally make it.

It seemed Larxene kind of figured out what my thoughts were and patted my back. "Axel, everything's gonna be fine, how many times do we have to say it?"

"Until I believe it"

"Yes, it'd be easier to make Kairi stop talking…"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Demyx, Kairi please. It's not the best time to fight, you know? We've got only two months or so to have everything settled. So Demyx, you have the list of the songs we'll play?"

"…huh yes you could say, even though it's kind of difficult to find songs that fit them both"

"Why don't we just play my songs?" Everyone stared at me like I had just said a joke. But after some second they saw I wasn't gonna laugh any time soon and they realized I was serious.

"Do you… like… write songs?"

"Yes I mean, I get inspired and stuff, there are a lot of things I'd like to tell Roxas. And maybe the best way is through songs, but I'm not that sure"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Demyx

"Yes Axel that's what we need, those songs would be perfect I already know it, I feel it" said Marluxia and started mumbling to himself then.

"How many you have, Axel?" Asked Zexion coming to sit beside me on the sofa.

"Well, around ten, but I can write more if you want. I could tell you how I imagine them, like, slow or stuff"

"hahaha leave that to us, some good guitar soundtrack and some drums will make them amazing"

"Wow Dem, I can see your fucking ego from here" teased Larxene.

"_Ha-ha_Larxene, so funny, but really, and some violin would help us get Roxas the right feeling"

"Hey I don't want Roxas to suicide; I think the violin would be way too much"

"Whatever, it's _your_chance to get Roxas back…"

"…. Okay okay, but nothing too sad, I don't want Roxy breaking down…" They stifled laughs and were covering their moths with their hands.

"What?" I asked really puzzled.

"hahaha so you call him _Roxy_?"

"What? I can't?" They burst in laughs and gave me a big hug. This guys were nuts. Even _Zexion_ was laughing. So now I was like a little child that was excited for Christmas and was saying Santa's name all the time and calling him names. So now I was tender for them. I had a lot of parents, god.

Marluxia asked for my songs. I went to my room and took a box with all the papers inside. When I got back to the practice room Zexion took the box from my hands and handed it to Demyx. They both rummaged through my lyrics. Sometimes they'd make funny faces, stick their tongues out, or make a sad smile and look up at me. Yes I know; if I were you I would pity me, too.

"These are really good Axel, I… I don't know what to say" spoke Demyx returning the papers to the box and sighing. I can tell he liked them; Demyx had like a sixth sense for that kind of thing. But he saw my feelings. Even though I hadn't been showing my sadness all the time, I was depressed, and I missed him, and I was nervous, I had a lot of feelings mixing inside me and my head was a massive turmoil. But he was smart, too. He knew I didn't want to be cooed and to be told that Roxas was an idiot. He knew _that_; everyone knew that.

Yes, I would beyond pity me. Really, the songs were just random thoughts I sometimes had and needed to get out somehow.

"Hey Axel, if we learn these songs and play them at the wedding, I'm sure Roxas will get his memories back" spoke Larxene taking one paper and reading it "_I wanted you to know_…"

"_That I love the way you laugh, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_"

"_Away, I keep your photograph, _

_Cuz I know it serves me well. _Axel, this song is so god, I mean,"

"Thanks, guys, anyways it's not like we have to get him to remember me that night right? We're staying in L.A for the weekend so we could always use some more days and-"

"God Demyx, haven't you told him?!"

"I'm sorry Larx I forgot with all the excitement of the test,"

"Fuck, one cannot trust nothing to man, _ahem_, sweetie, it's precisely that we have only _that_night to get Roxas to remember you"

"Why just _that_ night? It's not like they… oh"

"Yes"

"…are going to their honeymoon"

And now when I thought things would be better. We had the songs, we had the time, we had people supporting us at the wedding and we had everyone's parents to back us up... "Where are they going to?"

"Well Ax, it's not just the honeymoon, but they're moving to Japan. Naminé has always had this obsession with Asia and convinced Roxas to move there and quote: _'start a new life just the two of them',"_

There was silence for a moment. No one said nothing and they were just waiting for my reaction. I had to think of something; what if we didn't succeed at the wedding? What if I needed more time? I wouldn't be granted that wish, unless I followed them to Japan but that was weird though, he'd think I was stalking him or something and wouldn't even want to listen to me. And Naminé was intelligent, she knew I like Roxas and would try to ruin all my chances in the wedding. So I had to deal with her, too. Roxas would listen to her. She'd be his wife after all.

"Okay, we'll…" I started looking at everyone. They swallowed hard expecting the worst "…continue has hard as always, we'll do this and do it right okay? I don't care if we only have 20 minutes in the wedding, it'd be enough for us. I've waited way too much for this guy to just give up on him for some weird blond monster, plus, I've got my friends, we're invincible together"

"Whoa! That's how I like it!" yelled my friends and came close to me hugging me. I knew they were strong, I knew that I was strong. But somehow, when it comes to the thing you want the most, you feel weak, and feel like not even all the support of the world can help. Through trying was the only thing left to do. There was always a chance, all we needed was a tiny bit amount of hope and we'd succeed.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it =) and the song Axel was singing with Larxene is Broken by Chris Daughtry, I've come to realize his songs fit Axel perfectly, and his voice ..........*w* 3333 gotta love him ^^

'til next chapter :)


	8. Abysm of Thought

**A/N:** ^^ so I want to apologize for the late late _late_ update, I just sort of couldn't find any time to translate it and I had promised I'd update both versions at the same time so ;) heh

well I posted it cuz the ending's giving me trouble actually =/ I'm a little confused right now ^^...

in other things Yue's finally mine!!!

haha yeah for everyone that had read my fanfiction ''One Thing Left to Do'' it was based on my personal love life, and she's actually with me now ^^ and we're happy and luuuv each other so much ^^ so one advice for everyone out there, say what you feel don't be afraid, remember that love is love and it can lead to something very beautiful, and if not, you at least tried it :)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 13: Abysm of Thought**

Expensive. The tickets to L.A were damn expensive. And we were seven traveling. If it wasn't for my mom being all motherly about it we wouldn't have got the money to buy them.

"_You're my son, and I didn't have you for a lot of years, and _he_ had you, but didn't know how to approach you. He's got to learn his lesson and I have to be there and make sure he really realizes what he's done" _She had said. Well, those weren't exactly the intentions for all this, but if that paid our all flights, I could pretend.

"It's huge!" said Kairi when we walked out from the airport of Los Angeles.

"Yeah, and wait to get to the hotel we made the reservation in," said my mom laughing with my little sister. It seemed that spending money was an unknown pleasure for them, oh well, they were girls.

The guys and I stayed in another room; it seemed it didn't matter we were homosexual they still had a panic that we would see them in underwear, ha, like if they could provoke something in us. The only straight guy here was Marluxia. And even he knew better than to cheat on Larxene.

When we were in the hotel room Zexion, Zemyx and Marluxia started a poker round. I didn't join and went out to the balcony. There was peace and stillness out there. I took out a cigarette from my pocket and lighted it on taking it to my mouth to take a puff. Being like that relaxed me; it was like if all my problems went away with the smoke.

Roxas. Each time I was closer of him, but he wouldn't recognize me if I walked passed him in the street, he wouldn't even put attention on me, it'd be like if anyone walked by his side, anyone, when he was more than all people together to me. Even after a year of being away, of not knowing anything of him, I still loved him; because he had made me feel different. Plus, I hadn't had much love life aside from Roxas and Larxene. Well maybe Larxene didn't _really_ count.

There were now just a couple days for the wedding.

He had everything settled. The instruments, as much songs as we could learn and we rehearsed a thousand times so that night would be perfect. Our plan was already running. We had everything planed so well. We had made an order to the songs we'd play in the reception to make Roxas remember things little by little. And even if we didn't make it, the guys had said they had a secret emergency plan. Which of course I didn't know what was about. Maybe in the last moment Demyx'd take a rifle out and shoot Naminé, hehe I'd like to see that.

"It's still out here huh? Asked Demyx leaning on the rail of the balcony beside me. "What're you thinking?" I looked at him like if he was insane was there anything better to be thinking of now? "Ok I get it, so, are you nervous?"

"Yes, hey, can you tell me what's all this emergency plan about? You guys really have me thinking the worst here" I admitted tossing what was left of my cigarette in a plant beside me.

"hahaha really, let it go, I don't think we'll have to use it anyways"

"Dem"

"Hey come here" said motioning his hand so I'd get close. He then hugged me tight and kissed my cheek "you worry too much ax, really, to get nervous is ok but if you want roxas to really remember and all, you have to be confident"

"I know but… Roxas is my weakness, when it comes to him, well, you know how I get,"

"Well it doesn't matter what is going on in your mind in that moment you have to keep the resolution outside. Roxas cannot see you hesitate in your actions at all. Even when things get rough you have to stay in foot putting all your effort… of course still being that axel he met and loved… If the past Roxas could tell you something now, he'd tell you you're great" he said laughing and released me. But he still had our hand laced together "ax…" he waited for me to nod and then continued "let's forget why we're here and let's have fun tomorrow yes? Let's go out just the band… oh and jenny"

He didn't wait for me to respond and got in the room, me following close behind. It seemed the guys had gotten sick of betting and losing and finally went to sleep. Demyx got in the bed with Zexion and I suited myself beside Marluxia.

* * *

The next morning the girls and I reunited outside our room. We went in taxi to Los Angeles' downtown to get some distraction, just be together for a while, eat something, make jokes, it'd be the last time we'd spend like that after all. Because if things went out right according to the plan I'd take Namine's place and would go to Japan with Roxas, hehe Japan'd be great. And if it didn't come out right, well then I wouldn't still be the same Axel. It was everything or nothing…

"Wow look at this!"

"Yes I know, but it's more expensive than the last shop, hey Larx let's go back." Talked the girls, they were happier than ever going in every shop. It was even funny to see how they felt almost in heaven, buying and trying everything on. The guys and I left them behind and went to buy shoes. After all it was our 'free' time to have fun before the huge effort it'd be to sing all night.

We were in the shoe-shop; Demyx and Zexion were together choosing shoes for a trip they had planned with Zexion's family. So they had their lives more or less planned. I would have loved to have a planned life, but I didn't. The only thing I had left to fight for was Roxas, and that wasn't even for sure because who knows, even if he remembered me maybe the kid did love Naminé after all. Maybe the only reason why he went all crazy when I left was because I… owed him… money or something. Heh I know it is a stupid thing to think but I had to get a grip.

Demyx laughed at something Zexion had said and got close to him to kiss him. I couldn't anymore and turned around, it wasn't that I didn't stand public affection displays from the couple or any at that, they knew very well that wasn't a problem for me, but it was like rub off the wounds with lemon juice and salt all at the same time.

"Axel these are great for the wedding, don't you think?" asked me Larxene as she posed in front of me. Sometime during my time drifting in thought they'd reached us in the shoe-shop and were exploring the store. They were black thick heels, cute ones, and they fit her very well. "Axel, are you even listening?"

"What? I mean, yeah they're great, though you'll have to buy others for Kairi, too; remember you two have to wear the same outfit" I answered her looking the shoes one more time. Kairi appeared beside her with an exact same pair of heels and a huge grin on her face "it's great" I told them dully and got up walking out the store. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone in that moment. I could hear how my mom asked Larxene what was wrong with me. But I know she knows me better than what I think. So she just told her I would be fine and shouted they'd eat at Domino's.

I started to walk around the mal. The next day would dictate if I'd rot or if I had a chance. Why was I even nervous? As Demyx had said, if I wanted to achieve something I had to be confident. They were and demonstrated it. Of course, they were confident because their entire lives didn't depend on what happened that night. But why was I blaming them? They weren't at fault. The only thing they had done was help me and help me and support me. And I was being unthankful. Still I knew they understood me, I knew they understood I was nervous and understood my causes.

"Sorry" murmured someone who I just bumped with. Ugh this people that only walked aimlessly. Didn't they put any attention to where they stepped? They only lived their lives as if everything was for granted—wait, I knew that voice.

"What?"

"Huh… I said sorry for bumping on you" answered the person who was now kneeled down picking jewelry up that had scattered on the floor when they bumped on me. I kneeled down to help when he looked up. Really, I saw it in slow motion; he put his eyes on me. His eyes were distant, like if I was _anyone else_. "What?" he asked, oops I guess I had been staring. I smiled clumsily and finished picking the things up, standing up and handing them who put them in a paper bag he had in his hands. "Hey do I… know you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. Then he smiled and shook his head. He was sure thinking it was a weird thing to ask to someone you just bumped with at the mall.

"Oh no I… don't…" no Axel don't say those words, please, just don't say them out loud. "…know you" oh wells, too late. I couldn't have said anything else anyway. Every word that came out of my mouth was essentially important for the plan to come out perfect.

"oh sorry then," he said smiling again in apologize and walking away, a little confused still, I could see it in his eyes when he walked passed me to continue on his way.

Then, as I stood there watching Roxas get farther; a couple of arms brought me to reality again. It was Larxene, she hugged me; she even had food still in her mouth. It seemed she had seen everything that had happened and had come to aid me "I'm sorry Axel I tried to run faster but-"

"It's okay, hey I knew he wouldn't remember me, so, it doesn't hurt… much" I answered still with my eyes on Roxas' retreating back. He had grown a lot in that what? Year? Two years almost? His face had changed too; he wasn't the naïve and random boy from 16. He was now almost a man, heh, a very sexy one at that, ugh Axel stop thinking about that, think of his face, his lips and his cheeks flushing… well it really didn't matter. His eyes, were something I knew would never change, they had something. But now, they looked like, clouded, lost.

The day ended like that. Larxene told the rest it'd be better if we both got back to the hotel. We were a while chatting. And even though it was hard, we didn't talk about roxas not even once. She turned the tv on when we entered our room and let the music channel fill the atmosphere with rhythm, we started to dance, then, and enjoy the moment. When the rest of the band and my mom came back Larxene and I were already asleep on Kairi and my mom's bed.

* * *

"Ready?" asked kairi turning to the rest of the band.

My mom had gone hours ago to get ready and get her hair done, she had said she'd reach us at the saloon. So there were we, demyx, zexion, marluxia, larxene Kairi and I outside the hotel. The instruments were already in the trunk of the van-taxi that would take us to set everything up in the saloon. Larxene and Kairi were in front of us. She had said this cuz there was silence. And not any silence. It was the before, what happened drom tan second on could make the plan fail o come out perfect. So every breath from there on was mathematically and coldly calculated. We couldn't give us the luxury to fail; to forget something. Everything was essential. From that instant on, Naminé, Roxas' and my future would be dictated.

Kairi was tapping her shoe on the floor. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia sighed and hugged me going inside the taxi one by one. Kairi smiled and winked at me going inside the van, too.

"You are ready" told me Larxene in my ear padding my shoulder, she then hugged me and I could feel her smile on my neck. "If I didn't think you're ready I wouldn't risk this, ok?"

"Yeah," I answered. I didn't know what else to say. A simple 'thanks' would be enough. Plus, I was sure words wouldn't come out of my mouth at the time. I was so nervous; but at the same time so anxious for everything to begin, that the suffering ended once and for all. But speeding things up would be a mistake. And if I wasn't willing to behave for my own good, I'd do it for my friends'.

"Axel, it's already 5.00pm, if we want to have everything set on time we have to go now" she told me, I nodded and saw her enter the taxi.

I wanted to run, to be sincere. I wanted to go away from there; I wanted to get away from the pain, from the angst, the suffering. I knew I would cry a few thousands of tears that night, whatever was the result; either of happiness or sadness. I knew someone would lose that night. I knew that people would see my weak point that night. I knew that everyone there in the party would pity me; why else would they be there? I knew too that my friends wouldn't let me run away. Marluxia would reach me in less than three seconds. So, taking a big breath I reviewed everything in my mind.

I knew there would be downs in this war, but that didn't mean I had to regret; not when I had a great battalion backing me up. Because aside of being Roxas family, of knowing him and loving him, they loved me, too; and wanted the best for both. Everything was planned since the moment Naminé decided to make her move. Everything was calculated and there wasn't margin of error. My friends had studied it and had gathered for my well, and Roxas'. And it wasn't like we wanted to prejudice Naminé, she simply chose the wrong person to mess with. So even if I wanted to run, the war had already started, I couldn't just ignore it.

I looked down. Larxene and the guys had their eyes planted on me from inside the van, waiting for me to maybe run away. But I knew better; I had made up my mind. And to think that what was happening in those moments could end up in a beautiful opportunity to be with Roxas made things worth it, worth the effort, the risk, the nervousness and anxiety. Even if the result was good only for me, I knew my friends would go through this all over again if that meant to see me happy, me and Roxas. I smiled bravely and sighed again entering the van. "It's show time guys."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, first time using those _horizonal rulers_ thing... ^^ haha I think it _IS_ the first time in this fanfic at least.... oh well

thanks for reading and wait a little more, I promise it'll be worth it... just one more chapter; next is the last, sorry but it must come to an end,

anyway I'm writing another that's waaaaay less angst-y than this one; it has drama of course and humor, too. ^^

but I've learned from my mistakes and I'll post it only when I'm sure where it is going and what I want about it. Also, a friend of mine drew a comic... manga thing for the fanfiction^^ _oh_ it's called 'As Simple as a Bachelor Party' :) ho ho it sound weird and it _IS_ weird that thing I can promise ;)

haha ok I'll leave now and enjoy life, it is full of cute and beautiful things like my beloved seme *w* haha yes love you're seme :) I admit it and _love_ it ;)


	9. Show Time

**A/N:** ^^ ok now, here is the last chapter. I want to say thank for reading, cause it means a lot to me that you read my little fanfiction, cuz it shows how much I love akuroku and how much I appreciate you readers!!!

And now that we've come to an end, ^^ enjoy this last chapter, and please review and tell me what you think... and I could try and do a little effort to put a little more detail, though I personally think it is perfect this way :)

actually... the real reson it's cuz I suck at songfics, so I had to do this right this way, so without much more ado... let's go on!!! ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 14: Show Time**

I entered behind marluxia and demyx, they were carrying the speakers and the keyboard. Zexion and I were carrying the microphones and the cables. The girls the instruments and another accessories.

The salón was big, spacious. There could fit perfectly fine 500 sitting people. Larxene had made a fantastic job finding the saloon and adorning it. At the end, the reception's theme color was silver. The chairs had a silver ribbon behind and the tablecloths an edge of the same color. In the middle of every table was a little rock fountain. Everything was set and beautiful.

"…and so we had to change the flowers at the entrance and put them at the church" spoke a man to Larxene. She was checking everything was in order. That the things she had planned and paid for were in the right conditions.

I left the equipment on the floor near the scenery and walked to _that_ table. Were both would be sitting side by side, surely holding hands, ugh, only thinking of Naminé's face seeing herself dressed in white and beside Roxas was sickening. Then I heard someone calling me, I turned and Demyx and Zexion were setting the instruments on the forum. Demyx made me a wave and I helped them set the speakers, amps and the laptop. There were a lot of things that needed to be tested before the night.

"Kairi don't touch that!" yelled Larxene to my sister that was playing with one of the fountains. "Why don't you better come here and help us out?" Kairi whined but helped us at the end.

When everything was in its place, I dusted off my hands and sighed closing my eyes. I was at the front, just where than night I'd be singing. Some meter away from me was _that_ table. Roxas would be right in front of me when I gave my show. I couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing, but oh well, like if I could change it.

"It's nice huh? I went through a lot of problems to get this lounge because some other couple wanted it, but no one messes with Larxene" exclaimed standing beside me and leaning her arm and head on one microphone. "Right now they should be at the church," she said. Ouch, so right now, as I was preparing to give my perform for the night they were saying their _I do_'s. "Sorry," she told me noticing what was going on in my head.

"Hey guys look at this!" shouted Demyx. When Larx and I turned around he was entering a little room at the back of the stage. "What's this for, Larx?"

"They storage instruments Dem, and we can rest there for a while if something happens"

"_Something happens_?"

"Yeah like if they, I don't know… want to sing and we have to rest"

"We can't be down there?" i asked her motioning for the dancefloor and were the tables were.

"Well yeah but… hey it wasn't my idea to build this lounge okay? I just know we have permission to be th--" she trailed off. Her eyes widened and she smiled evily. "_To be there_" she finished. Then turned and looked at demyx with a grimace.

Demyx seemed to think a little, he looked at me and then sighed; letting the smile he was trying to hide come out. "Larx you are crazy, it's his wedding; don't you think it's already mean to steal the groom? That would be way too… _bad_"

"hahaha Axel would love it" commented Zexion shaking his head and entering the stage again, it had a door like a club, except this one was flat white… hey I just realized I was in Los Angeles, my life was about to change for good hopefully and I was there thinking in Spanish….ok.

We were all just finishing adjusting the equipment. It was already seven thirty. I sat at the steps at the front of the forum and sighed, resting my head in my hands. So now they were married. It hurt in my chest like a bitch. I had lost him. It was like that. I had to lose him so I could get him back, funny; I thought I had already lost him enough.

"Axel," spoke Larxene sitting herself beside me, "Kairi and I are going to the bathroom and put on the dresses and make up" she added taking my left hand in hers "you guys should go and change, too, they'll be here in about an hour"

She then stood and punched my shoulder; ugh, it was good to have her back. And with that I sighed heavily again. It was time to put the tough face. It was time to turn the button to _tough Axel_, the confident one. The girls left to their bathroom and the guys and I changed in the back room. Our outfits were the same as the one in test, a couple months back. When we were finished I sat in a chair watching as they did their ties.

"So, Axel, what would you do if he gets his memories back and asks why you ran away?" asked Zexion helping his lover with the tie. Demyx was happy and just smiled. Adjusting Zexion's in the process.

"Well," I replied smiling "I'll tell him the truth, that I loved him way too much and it hurt me to find out he was going out with Naminé. Maybe it won't work but what else can I do?" I said waving my hand to make a point.

"We are here Axel," informed Demyx as he approached me and patted my shoulder. "For everything you need, we'll be watching you and make sure everything goes right"

"What exactly would that be?" I asked confused

"Well," answered Zexion coming to us and running a hand to Demyx's waist, holding him. "To keep Naminé away from Roxas the most we can,"

"To put the right songs at the right time"

"To make Roxas spend the most time with you, even if we have to ask the guests' help"

"You are angels" I said smiling. Suddenly Larxene and Kairi came to the room with their outfits on and their hair done. They smiled at the sight they got and laughed lightly. Larxene grabbed my hand and guided me to the entrance, where the doors were closed. The rest followed us and stopped to listen to whatever Larxene had to say.

"Listen" she announced, letting go of my hand and pacing in front of us "they are here, there's a limo with some guests and the limo with Naminé and Roxas should come shortly after" she stopped her walk to look at me, and when I swallowed and nodded she smiled taking in a deep breath "And we are ready, to receive them and to make this the best party ever, and not just that, but our primordial mission is to get Roxas to remember Axel" the guys whistled and beamed excited "and if that doesn't work…" she said in a creepy tone "we have our emergency plan. So guys," she said stopping her pacing and standing in front of us with a huge grin "let's get it on" and with that she opened the door to let the waitresses enter in a line.

We all smiled. I was no longer nervous, I was excited and I had decided that if anyways I was doing this, then I would enjoy it.

The line of waitresses and cooks was followed for the first guests, people in elegant dresses and expensive tuxedos. They bowed slightly at us and we did the same to them. Larxene greeting them more informal; cuz she knew who they were, I honestly only recognized half the persons that entered.

After some minutes, no more people were entering. It indicated that the couple was about to arrive. Just then Larxene grabbed my hand and took me to one corner where we could have a little privacy.

"Hey Axel," she told me in a sad tone. I didn't understand it at first, cuz she had told me to not look sad like if my life depended on it, but now she was letting that wall fall. "I wanted to say goodbye"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz, Ax, if our plan does succeed, you'll take Naminé's place, and that involves going to Japan you know, to the honeymoon. But you… you'll stay there, live there, and I would not be able to go with you" she then turned motioning to the others of the band, to our friends that were now in the forum turning everything on "none of us would be able to go with you, you'll have to handle things by yourselves"

"God… Larx, I'm gonna miss you" I said hugging her and holding her tight to me "if this really works, I'll pay it back to you, I don't know how but I will, really, I want to"

"Silly, please don't say anything else or you'll make me cry, and I'll hit you if my make up get ruined" she said pulling back and smiling, a true smile at me. She took a deep breath and punched my shoulder. "Don't be sad… anyways, this'll be good, I can feel it" She slowly turned around and walked to the entrance to stay beside Marluxia, waiting for the limo that would bring both Roxas and Naminé. I walked to the forum and sat next the speakers. I closed my eyes and waited. In just mere minutes Roxas would walk through that door, hand in hand with Naminé. And the smile on his face would hurt me, because that'd mean he was enjoying himself, and I would be too weak to keep up the disguise I had plastered.

And when I opened my eyes again I could see through the main entrance, outside, the door of a black limo open. Then a man in black helped Naminé get out of it. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and long gloves, her hair done up high with a crown. She smiled at the guests that were outside waving and congratulating her. She blew a kiss and winked her eye at someone, then turned to the door and waited for his husband to get out, too.

He stepped out of the limo a little startled to see so many people waving at him; he smiled then, taking Naminé's hand and walking towards the door. Then the music started and I almost jumped to the sound of some loud, happy tune. Demyx's voice could be heard introducing the couple. The guests were yelling and whistling, hell, I couldn't fake that good. I stood there in the forum watching as he and Naminé walked into the saloon, their smile bigger every second, and made their way to their table; the big one with two chairs and beside the huge cake. I sighed watching him kissing her on the lips sweetly and smiling, posing then for the anxious cameras.

But then everything stopped, he put his eyes on me, he watched me very carefully and I think he recognized me from the mall, cuz he smiled, surely remembering I had told him I didn't know who he was. He waved at me and drew Naminé closer to him. I closed my eyes tightly and turned to enter the back room, walking passing Demyx and Zexion that were busy with the intro music. They just followed me with their eyes and sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do at the moment but follow the plan.

I sat on a chair in the dark room. I ran my fingers through my red hair and sighed heavily. I couldn't do it. Even if Larxene said I could, I couldn't. Cuz he was happy, he was there smiling and it was the time of his life, I couldn't just go there and ruin it. That would make me the bad guy, and I was the victim here.

Then I heard the music change to a slow tune. I opened my eyes turning to the doorway. The lights had gone a little dimmer, too. That could only mean it had come _that_ time. I stood and slowly walked out and up the forum. And yes, everyone was now sitting and their heads were turned to the center of the dance floor. Roxas was holding Naminé close to him. They were dancing and the music was so romantic, you could practically read 'we're in love' on their foreheads. Demyx turned to face me and smiled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It has started" he informed before letting the smile he was trying (miserably) to hide come out. He laughed lightly and turned to the people, rising one hand and making a wave. Then the music started to fade away and everyone started clapping. "When I say now, you go down there and invite him to dance, another slow music will start and you'll have all that song. When it ends though, you'll have to return here before Naminé comes back ok?" He waited for me to nod and with a last wave he then said "Now!"

I turned and ran the steps down approaching Roxas. Naminé wasn't there and I could see Kairi making a wave from the bathroom doorway. Roxas was a little puzzled and he was slowly turning to walk back to his table when I grabbed his hand making him turn my way. "Wait there" I told him and put my hand on his waist. His eyes went wide and he tried to pull away, but I held tighter to him and he seemed to understand I wasn't gonna let him slip. "Dance with me…?" it wasn't exactly a question, but kind of a petition.

He looked at me like a mad man and sighed smiling funnily. "You do realize we're both man right?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

I smiled and started to dance with him to the slow rhythm of the song. "Yes"

"Say, are you stalking me or something? Cuz I'm pretty sure you're that guy from the mall"

"No, I just… happen to be in the same places as you…" yes Axel that was a _very good_ move, now he would think you're some kind of retarded.

He laughed and shook his head, but now he was actually dancing with me. He had his arms, although a bit awkwardly, around my neck. "Seriously, I never forget a face," he informed me. Right, then why did you forget everything about me?

"Oh really?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow "There's no way I would ever forget a hair like that," he trailed off scanning my hair, I was having a hard time trying not to smile, "or eyes like those…" He locked his eyes with mines and studied them. He was trying to read me, I could feel it, "or these tattoos…" he put a finger under my eyes and touched my left mark. It felt so good to feel Roxas again. He was so curious about me, and that made me happy, I could show everything to him, everything he wanted to know I would answer. He smiled again when he saw they weren't tattoos but marks. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched it" he apologized and looked down, putting his hand back around my neck, though this time a little tighter.

"Nah, it's ok, say Roxas, how does it feel to be _married_" the smile that had been on my face now disappeared, letting Roxas know I was serious.

"Well, it feels great, cuz I'm pretty sure she's the girl for me" he informed frowning in confusion to my sudden change of subject. Well if he actually remembered me he would have expected a change of subject like that. Oh right, _he didn't remember me_… "Why you ask? You want to marry, too?"

"…I… I can't"

"Why not?"

"There're… difficulties"

"Look, I don't know you…"

"Oh sorry," I said stopping our dance, "the name's Axel… this time _really_ commit it to memory" Roxas smiled a little to the catchphrase but then hesitated to answer. I bet he was thinking about the 'this time'.

"'_This time'_? Do I know you?"

"We've met before"

"Really? Where? I don't… remember you" he whispered the last bit realizing there was something he wasn't getting. "Is there something I should know?" he asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow expectant.

I cleared my throat and sighed, "Look, I don't really have time right now, cuz I have to sing" I motioned to the forum, where Larxene was making a great job with the slow rhythm, "but I'll answer your questions…. IF you make the right ones,"

"What do you mean? _The right ones?_ What's this about?"

I sighed trying to stop me from spiting everything out. Larxene had told me to explain everything little by little, and let Roxas realize most of the part, but help him fill in the blanks. I wanted to tell him everything; I wanted to tell him I loved him and that I missed him so much; that Naminé was a bitch and he shouldn't be with her but me, and that he looked so cute in a tuxedo. But I couldn't, so I bit my lip to prevent me from saying things he really didn't need to know just then. "I wrote the songs, that's all I'm gonna say" with that I turned to go back to the stage but Roxas' hand stopped me.

"Who are you?" He asked pissed with the little answers he got

I pulled from my hand 'till I got it back and walked backwards as the song came to its end "Huh… I-I…" I stuttered, I had so many things to say, yet so little time, and they had to be the right words "listen Rox, I know you don't know who I am but trust me, if you thought you had remembered everyone--"

"_I've_ remembered everyone"

I laughed, and added "you better check again, cuz I'm missin'." Right then the music started, it was my song, and I had to hurry.

Naminé walked to Roxas and took his hand, pulling him to turn around and dance with her, she was glaring at me. Roxas stood there dumfounded for the last bit. And even when I was on the forum and grabbed the microphone he was still in the middle of the dance floor watching me carefully, with a frown on his face. Naminé was pulling his hand, whining at the little attention she got from my blond.

I noticed this from the corner of my eye and sighed, he was only making things worse. Naminé would notice his abnormal naïve-ness and would blame me for it and her bitchin' would grow. And although it hurt in my heart to know he had no idea I was in his world, to know that maybe he was better off without me, I had gone through a lot that past two years, and even more, I had waited way too much for him since we met, I had worried my family to no end with the subject, and my friends had done unnecessary sacrifices for me, I had had enough already, and I wasn't giving up, it didn't matter Roxas had given up on me, I wasn't, I would never. I would go again for all the things I went through if that would give me my Roxas back, the one that remembered me, the one that helped me and even liked my company. I had learned a lot being around my friends, my family, and my mom. It wasn't fair; the life wasn't being fair with me. It wasn't right; I had everything to make him happy, everything and more. I would give him what he needed; money, love, space, amusement, anything. I had suffered way too much to simply break with a no.

And with all the help and support behind me I will get him back, cuz now, standing here on the forum, looking at him in the eyes, seeing that adorable shade of blue I love, and knowing they belong to the only blond that makes me sigh, I now I can't give up, not now.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end :)

Thanks again, and if you have any doubt I'll tell you that...

The song that Axel and Roxas were dancing is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional :) I don't own it in any human way ;)

The Axel of this fan fiction doesn't has tattoos, sorry guys but I don't think that his personality fit with tattoos here :/

Why silver? mmmh cause it is funny to me how Naminé would like everything to be just that tidy... thing... hahaha :D

Zexion**x**Demyx? I was a fan of them when I wrote this, now I'm more a Xigbar**x**Demyx fan ;)

See? Roxas is not that bad, he had just suffered a lot :)

and what's next it's left to your level of fan-girlness ;) you can either imagine Axel sang like an angel and got Roxas to remember those moments with him little by little, realizing Naminé was just taking advantage of his situation, so they got together and were happy

_or_

that Roxas got sick of Axel and called security to take him and his band out the reception so they could celebrate pacefully ;)

....wow that made me want to write a sequel... xD later maybe... o///0


End file.
